Azul
by Lady Yuu
Summary: ACTUALIZADO Una noche sin esperar nada, Lady bebia en un bar, con unas copas de más,un hombre a su lado, con quien acabo durmiendo. Al dia siguiente al darse cuenta de quien se trataba. Probocando una serie de problemas mas.
1. Chapter 1

_**De nuevo mi fic. Quizá algunos ya lo había leído antes, pues lo tuve que quitar por qué aparte de tener muchas fallas en la narrativa y ortográficas, creo que violé una regla con respecto a las canciones, así que para no tener problemas, desaparecí el texto. **_

_**Bien, como dije la vez pasada, esto es un CRACK puro. VergilxLady, ajá es extraño, es raro, es… ¿anormal? Y me encanta. Si alguien ya lo había leído antes, notará un par de cambios, pero siguen la misma idea, así que no ha cambiado mucho.**_

_**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todo es de Capcom. **_

_**Cualquier detalle, duda, coment, queja, x, lo qué sea, puede decirlo sin problemas. **_

No supo si fue el color místico de sus ojos o que le coqueteaba medio desnuda en la calle. Pero cuando se dio cuenta, estaba besándola, dejó que el alcohol pusiera las cosas fáciles. Ella tenía cierta similitud con aquel hombre que lo intentó utilizar, sabía la conexión de ambos, pero la carne era frágil en sus manos y no lo pudo evitar. Fácil la situación y el hotel de paso con chimenea y alfombra, tan romántico como si se conocieran desde hace años. Igual que colegiales.

Era la noche mas extraña desde que viajo al infierno. Ebrio no estaba, ella un poco. Tal vez el parecerse al hombre que amaba la confundió. Por qué cuando la besaba y metía sus manos bajo la falda para quitar la licra negra, ella susurraba el nombre de su hermano gemelo: Dante.

Eso no importó, siempre fue así. Ella era tan liviana y se dejaba llevar. La luz era tenue y el cabello de Vergil se alborotaba de una manera vulgar, al ritmo de las manos de ella. El alcohol desinhibió sus emociones, y estaba segura que Vergil descubrió en su corazón lo que tanto guardó celosamente y un poco de perversión

A las cinco de la madrugada, un terrible dolor de cabeza la despertó. Miró aun costado de la cama, buscando a su amante sin encontrarlo. Estaba segura que era Dante. Le regaló una noche, le dio esperezas, se apiadó. "_Bendito demonio_" dijo cayendo a la cama. Regresó al sueño sin dejar de suspirar. Hasta que el sol entró por su ventana y la despertó. Un tragó de café y todo se resolvería durante el día. Sin embargó, el recuerdo de esa noche no desaparecería. Miró desde el balcón del hotel, la avenida, la gente, todo era perfecto. Suponía que si lo volvería a ver, actuaría como si nada pasara, él era así.

Después del baño y recoger su ropa del suelo, se encontró con una pieza extraña que no parecía reconocer en Dante. Un botón dorado entre las sabanas, de alguna chamarra, pantalón, pero…Su mente se detuvo en los momentos antes de llegar al hotel. La barra, el vino, las voces de aquellos hombres discutiendo por un juego de poker, un hombre a su lado, sus cabellos platinados, la sonrisa y los ojos azules. Matices de azul, la ropa, el viento, su alma y el aroma. Azul y sus derivados. Dejó caer el botón al suelo, comprendió que la persona que miró su cuerpo no era él, si no su hermano.

— Pero que estúpida soy— dijo, reía y cayó a la cama, lo curioso fue que el arrepentimiento no apareció. Recordó sus labios, sus caricias y la lengua fresca, no fue tan malo. No era experta en sexo, sin embrago, podía asegurar que fue el mejor que tuvo en toda su vida. Vergil era un amante extraordinario, se preguntó si Dante le llegaba o era superior a su nivel. Pero ahora él no cabía en su cabeza. Analizaba lo tonta qué fue al no darse cuenta de quien se trataba, Vergil y su trato cordial, galantería y erotismo en una sola acción.

Dejó el hotel después del atardecer, quería seguir oliendo las sabanas y el aroma de su amante, pero se vencía la cuota.

Dos semanas después. El viento en la carretera siempre sobre el rostro de Lady, viajar en moto, todo podía fluir mejor. Lady no evitaba cerrar los ojos, las ideas y deseos viajaban a la misma velocidad. Antes eran las lágrimas que la acompañaban en sus eternos viajes. Ahora la felicidad dominaba. No pretendía encontrar a Vergil, eso no iba con ella o volver a repetir la escena. Iba a donde Dante, el valor se hacia más y más invisible. La cara se tornaba roja y las palabras desaparecían conforme llegaba a la puerta. Era inevitable no pensar en todo, cuando el rostro que vería era el mismo que la vio gemir y la besó entre las piernas guardando secretos en sus labios.

Al entrar, Dante dormía en el escritorio, con la misma postura, ahora que lo miraba, era tan vulgar, tan poco atractivo, hacia falta algo, quizás era el timbre de voz o el aroma.

— No tengo dinero— dijo instintivamente sin abrir los ojos.

— No he venido por eso— contestó ella manteniendo una distancia prudente.

— ¿Entonces?

No sabía por que estaba en el lugar de Dante, llegó instintivamente. No quiso aceptarlo, quería preguntarle, pero aquello seria humillante. Lady, la misma agresiva muchachita, rebelde y valiente, preguntando por un hombre, y a él, a Dante por su hermano gemelo.

— Fue un error, adiós— dijo Lady, abrió la puerta. Dante la detuvo. Sospechó algo.

— ¿Qué te pasa?, andas rara, vienes aquí por una razón y luego te vas…

—No es nada… me confundí, fue la costumbre de venir a cobrar mi dinero— Lady estaba dispuesta a salir del local, Dante se lo impidió.

— Tus ojos brillan de más, ¿Por qué te sonrojas?— Dante la miraba fijamente, Lady no puedo evitar recordar el rostro de Vergil agitando sus cabellos, dilatando sus pupilas, eran perfectamente iguales, gotas, reflejos, almas… Su cuerpo tembló ante el contacto de la mano de Dante y lo apartó de mala manera, advirtiendo que no volviera a tocarla.

Dante rió socarronamente, se alejo e hizo un comentario acerca de su estado sensible, debido al cambio de hormonas, o sus días de mujer y la dejo marcharse.

— Tiene algo ¿verdad? No es la misma Lady que conocemos— Trish que salió de una habitación, recién terminando de bañarse.

— Podría jurar que sucedió algo en su vida

— Tú eres mujer, sabes de esas cosas, yo que sé, me largo a dormir… no hay trabajo y si suena el teléfono, contestas… ¡No hagas de nuevo la tontería del otro día!

— ¿Cuál?

— Decir que eres mi mujer o cosas raras. Asustas a mis fans—Trish rió al recordar la broma. Dante pasó de ella entrando por otra puerta.

Trish era más sensitiva, no sólo era mujer, era demonio y conocía perfectamente las actitudes de Lady. Salió un momento fueras del negocio, la buscó a los alrededores. Sabía que estaba triste. ¿Qué sucedía?

////////////////

La casa de Lady era cómoda, confortable hasta cierto punto, sólo llegaba a dormir, es por eso que no invertía mucho, únicamente lo necesario. Aunque aquella vez al entrar la sintió vacía, sola. Y entonces, comenzó ese llanto que las mujeres niegan tener. Trayendo de vuelta ese recuerdo.

— ¿Dónde estás?, ¿dónde estás?— preguntó en su cama.

Creyó superar ese sentimiento, pero al volver a ver a Dante fue como ver a Vergil mismo. Siguió llorando hasta quedarse dormida, en vano preguntarse la razón, el sentimiento nunca tendría respuesta. No se percató que entré la noche, era sigilosamente era observada.

Una tarde después de una tormenta, Trish llegó a casa de Lady. Desde hace dos meses que no tenía noticia de ella. Dante explicó algo sobre hacer un trabajo en el extranjero o quizás vacaciones; de todas maneras Lady debió avisar. Tocó la puerta y desconoció a la joven que abrió. Se abalanzó sobre Trhis con un llanto copioso, estaba temblando. Al entrar en el apartamento, lo encontró desordenado, con restos de comida en la mesa, suelo, las ventanas cerradas, un aroma a suciedad. Lady estaba completamente irreconocible.

— ¿Qué paso?— Trish abrazaba a su compañera, confortándola, estaba confundida.

— Vergil… y yo, esa noche

— ¿Cuál noche? De que estas hablando Lady… ¡Lady, Lady!—grito Trish al ver como se desvanecía en sus brazos.

El hospital era silencioso. Trish estaba sentada aun lado de la cama de Lady, quien descansaba. Esperaba al medico que la entendió. Dante llegaría en un par de horas si no es que seguía dormido o peor aun, le daba lo mismo la condición de la joven. Trish pasaba sus dedos por el cabello negro que Lady dejo maltratar al no bañarse por unos días. Estaba pálida, ojerosa y un poco desnutrida. La doctora llegó, saludó a Trish y revisó el pulso de la paciente y la despertó.

— Señora— dijo inesperadamente la doctora, Lady se molestó por el comentario pero a la doctora no pareció importarle y continúo— en su estado hacer las cosas que hace no son comprensibles, no la creo una enferma mental así que, ¿podría explicarme por qué no comía y se dejaba morir prácticamente? Si usted no quiere vivir, pues es su problema, si quería matar a la criatura es una injusticia, ella no tiene la culpa de las cosas que haga usted por diversión…

— Disculpe, ¿qué quiere decir?— Trish preguntó, aquellas palabras eran confusas y más la actitud molesta de la doctora

— Su amiga está embarazada y quería dejarse morir, esa puede ser la explicación correcta.

Quedaron en silencio. Trish era la más confundida, ¿cómo?, ¿de quien?, ¿por qué?, ¿desde cuando? Lady se volvió a llorar, desde que entró en ese estado se contagió de un sentimentalismo absurdo y complicado. Trish esperaba una explicación. Lady sin muchas ganas comenzó a hablar sobre aquel encuentro furtivo en aquel hotel.

— ¿Qué no piensas? Un anticonceptivo, que sé yo, hay maneras de evitar esas cosas. ¡Cállate y escucha!— Trish estaba molesta y cansada; empezó una perorata enorme— si fuese una cosa natural, un hombre normal, sería un hermoso embarazo… Es mitad demonio, ¿sabes qué significa eso?

— Yo que sé, estaba ebria, no pensé, no me…

— ¡No!, claro que no pensaste, eres idiota… dime, ¿por eso te dejabas morir en tu casa?

— Nunca me deje morir, eran ellos, los demonios que no podía sacar de mi casa, cerraron la puerta, escondieron mis armas y dijeron que no me matarían por que yo era la llave para su victoria y venganza— Trish dio una cachetada a Lady lo que llamó la atención de las enfermeras— así o más idiota… ¿Y se puede saber por que estabas ebria esa noche?

Lady miró con ira a Trish, no la creyó capaz de golpearla, además se aprovechaba de que estaba en cama. No contestó, la vergüenza había llegado a su límite. Aunque Trish y su sexto sentido lo dedujo.

— Si, son exactamente iguales, a decir verdad, idénticos, un espejo se queda corto a su lado, por algo son gemelos idénticos. Lady, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

— ¿Vamos?— preguntó, miró condescendiente a la rubia.

Estaban en el hospital, seguro no sería mucho. De todas maneras había otros remedios para... Suele no doler si son los primeros meses, pero al llegar al tercer mes, en este caso es riesgoso. Las manos de Lady se posaron en su vientre, sintió una pulsación y juró que era un latido, se avergonzó y volvió a llorar.

— Otra vez, deja eso, Lady, pareces una mocosa débil…

— No entiendes, tú no entiendes, quizá ella lo haría.

― ¿Ella?

― Si ella, la mujer de la que... — Trish acarició de nuevo los cabellos negros de la joven en un acto sublime y confortante. La entendía y no sabía por qué.

— Pero si te dije, estaré contigo. Vamos a huir, ¿te parece?

— ¿A dónde?, cualquier lugar a donde vayamos ellos me seguirán, no viviré tranquila amenos que renuncie.

— Y si esa es la decisión que tomas, yo seguiré contigo— Lady regresó a su llanto, esta vez en los brazos de Trish— que nadie te vea así, porque tu reputación caerá— dijo la rubia con una dulce sonrisa.

Dante esperaba afuera del hospital, esos lugares eran deprimentes y no quiso entrar, así que esperó en el auto mientras comía un hot-dog. Las vio salir del hospital, Lady tenía una expresión extraña y ese andar pausado, pensó en una herida grabe, habría que burlarse de ella un rato por bruta.

— Si no sabes usar las armas, no las compres— le dijo al tenerla frente. Si Trish no hubiese estado cerca, seguramente Lady lo hubiera golpeado, pero no tenía fuerzas y había hecho un pacto con ella.

El trayecto fue silencioso, las mujeres iban en la parte trasera del auto, mientras Dante cambiaba las estaciones de radio desesperadamente sin encontrar algo que le agradara. Todo hubiera estado perfectamente bien, si Lady no se mareara tres veces y vomitado unas cinco.

— Si seguía enferma, ¿por qué no se quedo en el hospital?— preguntó Dante al estacionar por sexta vez el carro. Hasta parece que esta embarazada— Dante se rió y siguió buscando las estaciones de radio. Trish sonrió con el juego. Lady no, estaba de mal humor y ahora que lo pensaba, después de unos meses todos se darían cuenta.

— Dante, tenemos que hablar— Trish estaba decidida a contarle todo.

— Yo no fui— dijo rápido. Al ver la actitud de niño una vez mas, dudo en confesarle, después de todo lo tenía que saber, pero su reacción podría ser distinta, así que cambio el tema y dijo una tontería.

Minutos después Lady regresó al carro y emprendieron el camino. La pobre estaba pálida, necesitaba descansar más y comer mejor que en el hospital. Por la mañana se marcharían sin decir nada. Tal vez Trish volvería de vez en cuando para aparentar normalidades, buscarían un buen lugar donde Lady estuviera segura.

Dante no las llevó a casa de Lady. Trish pensaba rápido, cualquier lugar sería inseguro de ahora en adelante para ella. Si cambiaban la ruta, Dante sospecharía. No le quedo mas remedio que ir donde él. Dante no puso objeción al quedarse en su casa, después de todo, eran mujeres, bien podrían atenderlo antes de irse.

La noche paso tranquila, una ventaja estar en casa de Dante. Trish estuvo en vela toda la noche. Lady concilió el sueño por lapsos, tenía miedo, las pesadillas no la dejaban tranquila.

— ¿Y si me matan?, ¿qué pasara?—preguntaba Lady

— No pasara eso

— Y cuando nazca, ¿qué pasara?

— Lo que sea, ya no hay manera de cambiarlo, no quisiste tomar esa salida, te admiro

— No matare a un inocente, quizás…

— Lady, duérmete, puede ser que nos escuchen

— Ya debieron hacerlo, en este mundo uno no pude estar seguro de… — en la planta baja un ruido las estremeció. Una pelea.

— ¡¿Demonios?!— Lady estaba asustada, por primera vez se sintió indefensa e inútil, instintivamente abrazó su vientre y se acorraló en el rincón de la cama— vienen por mi—decía nerviosa, Trish intento calmarla, decía que al estar Dante nada pasaba.

El ruido se detuvo, se escuchaban voces, Dante y otro hombre hablaban. Las voces se intensificaban, subían por las escaleras.

— Deja de actuar como una mortal cualquiera, nadie debe sospechar nada — dijo Trish a Lady antes de que se abriera la puerta.

— ¡Que linda sorpresa!— dijo Dante mirando a Lady en el rincón de la cama y a Trish frente a él— la familia se hace mas grande, que conmovedor… Existe algo que se llama explosión demográfica o algo así.

Ese cinismo lo decía todo, detrás de Dante, apareció Vergil con la mirada en Lady. Ella estaba inmóvil, no sabía si era parte de sus miles de pesadillas, donde entraba buscándola, la atrapaba, enterraba su espada en el estómago y sacaba de el restos de un ser, se comía las manos, las piernas pequeñas y aplastaba su cabeza con ambas manos, manchando su ropa, después se marchaba riéndose de ella, matándola otra vez.

— Va a matarme— dijo, tomó del brazo a Trish— aparece en mis sueños, me saca las entrañas y luego…

— Nadie va a matarte estúpida— dijo Vergil entrando a la habitación—al menos no yo…

— Y no ahora— habló Dante— pero sí quiero escuchar su relato erótico, ¿cómo fue posible que ustedes dos…?

— Estaba ebria— Lady se defendió aprisa― muy ebria

— ¿Y pensaste que era yo?— Dante y sus comentarios certeros la volvieron a dejar sin armas.

— El alcohol provoca ciertas emociones que nos confunden—observó Trish

— No cambies el tema, eso paso…

Vergil caminó hasta la ventana y suspiró, confuso, enojado, tantas cosas pasaban por su mente. Desde que escuchó en el infierno el rumor, creyó que era una mala broma de los demonios, pero él la vio llorar encerrada en su habitación, dejándose morir por que los demonios los querían. Esa vez estaba arrodillada a la perilla de la puerta intentado escapar, con lágrimas y sin fuerzas, clamaba su nombre, como si se tratara de la única razón suficiente para existir. Al comprobar que no era un rumor, apareció frente a ella, no sabía por qué, las explicaciones sobraban, fue un idiota, se aprovechó de la situación. Escuchó a Trish lejanamente sobre el plan que tenían, no había necesidad de ampliar el problema, ella se encargaría de Lady. Una serie de pensamientos circularon, su familia, su misma madre, su padre. ¿Qué paso?, ¿cómo se conocieron?, ¿se amaban de verdad?, ¿qué pensaron antes de tenerlos?, sobre todo que pensaron cuando sabían que eran gemelos… Y luego los problemas que se suscitaron. Sabía que al nacer traería más problemas. Y la solución era tan simple y no era que Lady quisiera o no, de cualquier manera podría hacerlo, pero no existía el valor, esa parte humana lo dominaba y el tenía tanto sueño. Después de esa noche, se marchó sin remordimientos, su cuerpo sintió placer por primera vez, experimentó lo que era el cuerpo de una mujer, Pensó en ella un par de días, hasta que de pronto, la olvidó. Ella llevaba ahora algo que era parte de si mismo. Ahora que la miraba detenidamente, acorralada en la cama, cubierta por una sabanaVoló su imaginación.

Una familia, la casa con patio, el perro, el vecindario, los juguetes, la cena, los fines de semana, un trabajo, las deudas… ¿Eso era una familia normal?, no lo sabía. Una locura si decidía intentarlo. Cambiar pañales, calentar leche, jugar fut-bool, estudiar, escuchar, jugar, enseñar, volver a crecer, consolar, la vida es tan caótica. Los verbos no terminarían si la seguía mirando.

— ¿Que tanto me vez?— preguntó Lady acomodándose en la cama, abrazando sus rodillas.

— Pensaba— se limitó a contestar, estaba confundido.

— No lo puedes creer, ni yo… así, un sobrino, yo no le daré regalos y cuando nazca, no me gustan los puros, pero si me mandan chocolates, ¡ah!, tampoco tengo dinero para ser el padrino… ¿Y qué?, el viejo estaría orgulloso, abuelito, sí, el abuelo. Cuando le digan, vete al diablo, el se reirá y dirá, ja, ja, mi abuelo ya esta muerto o, vete al infierno, si claro, en primera clase o económica, por que conocen a toda mi familia.

— Deja esas bromas para cuando tengas tu propio hijo— dijo Lady furiosa— él o ella no será como tú ni como tu hermano.

— Dirás, su padre.

Vergil seguía en la ventana perdido en sus pensamientos. Trish corrió a ambos, Lady tenía que descansar, mañana al en el desayuno podrían hablar mejor.

_**Gracias por leer y el tiempo… no sé que más decir, es un fic de 3 partes, por ahora subo la primera y más tarde las otras dos que ya están editadas.**_

_**Besos **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Segundo capitulo editado. Ahora que lo re edite, es una verdadera vergüenza lo anterior, pido disculpas en verdad. **_

_**Gracias por ser tolerantes a tan terrible error. **_

///////////////////////////////////////////

El viaje en la mañana los tenía agotados. La carretera se hacía interminable. Qué lugar tan excéntrico había elegido Dante para huir. Una ciudad perdida en algunas montañas. Lady dormía en la parte trasera, recargando su cabeza en Trish. Durante todo el camino trató de no hablar con Vergil. No mirarlo, no escuchar su voz estremecedora.

Él, no parecía interesado, pero no podía evitar mirarla. Era tan patético y cursi ese sentimiento que quería hundirse en el infierno y no salir jamás, huir, huir por que era tan humano como Lady. Sin darse cuenta giró para mirarla dormir, Trish admiraba el paisaje mientras Dante hablaba del lugar donde iban a llegar. Un casa abandonada donde… sí, donde alguna vez vivió con su madre. Vergil lo quería olvidar pero no pudo, así como admitir que Lady era hermosa al dormir.

Como esa noche, después de hacer el amor, la dejo dormida, oyó su respiración lenta y suave, desnuda, cubierta por la invisibilidad de la noche, la luna y la chimenea. El remordimiento lo congeló. Todo fue su culpa. Tan virgen como ella, pero lo desconocía.

— Entonces cuando llueve se llena la canaleta y va a parar a una cisterna debajo de la casa, es lo que le proporciona agua— explicaba Dante las instalaciones de la casa.

— Creo que fue un error— dijo al momento de dar una curva— Lady y yo deberíamos arreglar estos problemas solos, es nuestra responsabilidad.

— Pues, por lo que parece no, yo soy el tío, Trish es la abuela

— ¡Oye! ¿A quién llamas abuela pedazo de…?— Lady se despertó al escuchar gritar a Trish

— ¿Qué pasa?, ¿ya llegamos?

— No, aun no, pero puedes culpar a Dante por despertarte— Lady estaba confusa, miró la espalda de Vergil y volvió a estremecerse.

— Decía, que este es nuestro problema y nosotros lo solucionaremos

— ¿Cómo?— preguntó Dante muy relajado

— Eso es nuestro problema

Trish explicó a Lady lo que pasaba y para sorpresa de esta, ella estaba de acuerdo. No quería involucrar a nadie era consciente de ser responsable. Pidió que detuvieran el auto. Dante no escuchó, aunque sabía que no tenía que hacerla enfadar, detuvo el auto en la nada, donde sólo un par de arboles y la aridez los acompañaba.

— Vámonos entonces— dijo Lady a Vergil

— ¿A dónde irán?— Trish estaba confundida

El problema estaba en que los demonios perseguirían a Lady. Al existir un nuevo heredero era lógico que tratasen de matarla como lo habían intentado. Vergil tenía una idea.

— Al infierno

— Ya, enserio, ¿a dónde?— se burló Dante

— ¿Para qué?— Trish se preocupó, tomó de la mano a Lady, intentó convencerla de no hacer semejante locura.

— A enfrentar a nuestro enemigo, quizás así…— dijo Vergil

— Pues vete tú solo si quieres salvar a tu hijo— respondió la rubia.

— Es nuestro problema, estoy de acuerdo con él.

— ¡Lady! No seas tonta, es peligroso para ti, que vaya él solo.

Harto de la discusión, con la más fina violencia, tomó del brazo a Lady que no se separó de su arma. Con ayuda de Yamato y el medallón abrió una pequeña grieta, donde brincó con ella. Una luz intensa cegó a Lady, no estaba tan segura de ir con él, su instinto la dominó, abrazó a Vergil y ambos entraron al Infierno. Trish intentó seguirlos, Dante extrañamente la detuvo. Esto era serio, conocía a su hermano. Aquella acción le demostró que realmente le interesaba. Esa parte humana con la que creció aparecía sin darse cuenta el mismo Vergil. Aun que el infierno no era un lugar seguro para ambos, suponía tenía un plan. Vieron la tierra cerrarse tras otra ráfaga de luz y una serie de gritos agonizantes. Observaron por vario minutos. Trish sin embargo, estaba molesta, así que decidió seguirlos y Dante no tuvo más remedio que ir tras ella e impedirlo.

////////

Lady nunca había estado en esa parte del infierno, se acostumbraría, ¿cierto? Cuando naciera su hijo… ¿En qué estaba pensando? De sólo imaginar su llanto, su cabeza se aturdía.

Vergil la tomó de la mano, conocía ese lugar como la palma de su mano y tal vez tenía recuerdos de su padre. Algo que quería olvidar, el padre de Lady también le dio problemas.

Las grutas no eran como en la Biblia u otros libros. No existía el calor o las brazas ardiendo ni los lamentos. Había silencio y frió. Los pasos de Vergil era lo único que percibía su corazón. Ninguno quería hablar. Las paredes eran filosas, Vergil hizo un comentarios sobre ellas, de tener cuidado, por qué no sólo cortaban la piel, si no llegaban hasta el hueso, destrozando la carne, tenían vida y se comían lo que las tocara. Lindo viaje…

La primera vez de su hijo estando en el infierno y aun no nacía. Tal vez la madre de Vergil pasó por lo mismo, no lo sabía, estaba interesada pero no tenía valor para preguntar. El sendero era largo, no sabía a dónde irían, se dejaba arrastrar. Ella no era así. Se sentía aturdida y drogada, todo era culpa de Vergil y ese crio. Pensó en una trampa, en su muerte, tantas cosas. Hasta que recapacitó y olvido su sensibilidad. Se paró en seco, apartó su mano de Vergil.

Instantemente él se detuvo, dándole la espalda.

— Dejemos de comportarnos como niños Vergil. Es absurdo— dijo ella— ¿A dónde me llevas? Si acepte venir es porque confió en que exista una salida, ¿o acaso quieres matarme?

Vergil no contestó, observó a su alrededor para verificar donde se encontraban, dijo un nombre y se sentó despacio, aseguro que podrían descansar unos minutos antes de seguir. Lady volvió a pedir una explicación. Vergil no quería mirarla a los ojos.

— ¡Contesta!

— Esto no se trata de ti o de mí, se trata de ese legado que dejo mi padre y no terminara nunca amenos que… ya lo intentamos tantas veces, tantas que… he perdido la cuenta.

— Y lo que paso es pretexto para pelear

— Es inevitable, todos aquí saben de su existencia, aun si no ha nacido. Y si no hacemos algo, entonces, seguirá, como paso con mis padres.

— ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Vergil?— dijo Lady desconcertada al escuchar decir aquello a una de las personas más frías que conocía, que siempre le dio lo mismo la existencia de la raza humana y lo que pasara en el mundo.

— No es broma

— Acaso has reflexionado

— ¿Tú no?, serás madre, ya no podrás seguir con tu vida alborotada, matando demonios, exponiendo tu vida sin importarte nada. Alguien dependerá de ti más que… más que… de mí

Lady se conmovió de nuevo, se acomodo a un costado, cruzó las piernas. Vergil suspiró cansado, analizó el lugar. Dijo que podrían esperar un rato para seguir, pues no era seguro descansar mucho tiempo en ese lugar. Ella tuvo ganas de besarlo, de estrechar su cabeza en su pecho y que escuchara los latidos de ese hijo que esperaba. Se hacía más sensible y más fuerte, tanto que su muerte no importaba si es que su hijo vivía. Así que el riesgo que correrían no sería tan malo, después de todo, ambos disfrazabas sus mismas intenciones.

Había partes disconformes en el infierno y Lady estaba contrariada al no encontrar demonios. Volvió a tomar la mano de Vergil.

— ¿Te has cansado?, si te cansas dilo, yo te cargare

— No soy tan débil

— No es por ti

— Vaya… tu instinto paterno sale a la luz cada vez

— Me sorprende que el tuyo no, y que sigas siendo egoísta—Lady separó su mano con violencia— ahora harás una escena… no tenemos tiempo para discutir― no soportó su soberbia y lo abofeteó. Le apuntó con su arma.

— No te atrevas, si lo haces alborotaras el lugar, se supone que tratamos de pasar desapercibidos

— Eso no se puede

— Al menos no nos han encontrado

Lady tuvo que contenerse y aceptar que Vergil tenía razón.

— Pero deja de tratarme como si fuese inútil

— Está bien, pero tampoco estás en condiciones de ser tan ágil como antes. Piensa un poco en los demás

Lady guardó silencio, acomodó el arma y volvió a caminar. Vergil fue esta vez quien tomó su mano, era precaución, pero le costaba aceptar que sentía seguridad en aquel acto. El contacto de su delgada mano y la temperatura de esta, le hicieron sentirse más humano y aun que eso lo aterraba, era un miedo particularmente placentero. Los atajos seguros los dominaba bien y Vergil hablaba de Akrham un poco, ya que Lady lo pidió dos veces. No lo extrañaba, pero quizás su sentimiento maternal logró perdonarlo.

Lady finalmente se cansó. Habían llegado afortunadamente a una zona alejada, pero peculiar. Se parecía mucho a una playa, un par de riscos, el mar y una luminosa luz que bien pudo ser la luna. Vergil encendió una fogata, el frió se intensificaba. Se quitó el gabán azul y lo dio a Lady. Muy a su pesar lo aceptó.

— ¿Tienes hambre?— preguntó Vergil

— No mucha, es raro

— En el infierno no hay tiempo ni espacio, no sientes ninguna necesidad fisiológica, es raro, no pasas hambre, ni sueño, pero a veces te sientes muy cansado… y sientes todas las temperaturas.

Vergil vivió mucho tiempo ahí y sabia de lo que hablaba. Lady se acercó a la fogata y contempló las luces que parecían estrellas.

— Lo que veas aquí no existe, el infierno es como cada uno lo imagine. Mientras más te adentras, esperas ver lo que todos hablan, cosas decadentes y dolor. Pero, la realidad, es que el infierno lo llevamos en la conciencia, depende de lo que seas, es como veras el infierno.

— ¿Qué vez aquí?

Vergil sonrió sin proponérselo.

— Es absurdo, creo que es una playa

— Yo veo lo mismo…— Vergil la miró sorprendido, callado.

— El mar es hermoso— dijo Lady— entiendo, quiere decir que mi infierno se asemeja a una playa

— No, quiere decir que tu infierno es como una playa nocturna, solitaria, hermosa y perdida

— También el tuyo— Vergil no habló, se sentó frente a ella mirando las chispas de la madera.

— Pero si existe el fuego

— Sí, en el infierno hay fuego, agua, hielo, viento, el infierno es complejo de acuerdo a cada uno

— Y no tengo miedo

— Ahora no, pero cuando aparezca el primer demonio…

— No tengo miedo, y no sé por qué…

—Porque no estás sola— Lady sonrió, era cierto, estaba él y nunca en su vida se sintió tan segura. Nadie le había regalado tanta seguridad.

Se oía el mar, y a lo lejos un canto. Lady fue hasta donde Vergil y con su gabán cubrió a ambos.

— Pero si hace un poco de frió

— Un poco…

Tan cerca de su rostro, de su perfecto perfil y aroma sándalo. Tan igual a Dante. ¿Por qué no se enamoró de él primero? Había algo, ella sintió un remolino en su pecho y beso a Vergil. Dejándose caer encima. Él la abrazo, no esperaba algo así, podía decirle que no.

De nuevo sus ojos místicos y la ternura de su alma. ¿Por qué Dante nunca notó eso? ¿Por qué lo eligió a él para regalarle su virtud?

La besó intensamente, más que aquella noche. No recordaba muy bien los detalles de su cuerpo. O su espalda delgada que abrazaba, atrayéndola a su pecho. Girándola para estar sobre ella. Un momento en el que ambos se miraron sin decir una palabra. Él quería decirle lo hermosos que eran sus ojos, y ella también. La volvió a besar, abrió sus labios delgados y probó la sal de su saliva, la frescura de su aliento. Lady se aferró a su espalda y acarició sus brazos. Todo parecía la primera vez, porque la primera no la disfrutaron como debería. Y así de nuevo, desnudos y sus sombras en las rocas se dibujaban con la fogata.

Lady era linda, era tan hermosa como nunca había visto a una mujer. Y Vergil nunca había tenido una mujer. Sus pechos no exagerados, su cadera redonda y su sexo dibujado con azabache como sus cabellos que se mezclaban con la arena. Cuando el abría sus piernas y dejaba su cabeza en medio de ellas, lamía sus labios, acariciándola con su áspera lengua. El mismo lugar donde un día nacería su hijo y vería el mundo y a él, pero ahora era al revés. Sus dedos querían tocarlo, buscarlo, hallarlo para comprobar lo obvio.

Ella era delicada y sumisa en un extremo que desconocía. Suavemente se levantó para inclinarse hasta el abdomen de Vergil y empezar lamer despacio, con cierto temor su miembro. Arrancando un par de gemidos y un te amo ahogado que nunca se pensó.

Esa noche hicieron el amor hasta que ella se cansó y se quedó dormida en el pecho de Vergil, cubiertos por el gabán. Él seguía despierto, miraba lo que simulaba el espacio y la abrazó, oyendo levemente su respiración. Imaginando como seria su hijo, si tendría los ojos de Lady, el cabello de Dante, la mirada de su madre, la estatura de su padre, la nariz de su suegro o la belleza fatal de Trish.

Se sintió culpable y la apartó con cuidado para no despertarla. Se puso los pantalones y caminó hasta lo que según él era el mar y observó la marea. Imaginó lo que les esperaría después. Un par de demonios, dos, tres más hasta llegar a donde deben reposar los huesos de su padre. Y para siempre destruir ese recuerdo que todos quieren poseer.

— ¿Te sientes bien?— preguntó Lady, cubierta con el gabán azul, estaba segura, lo amaba. Lo amo hace tres horas antes de hacer el amor, cuando lo hizo y ahora que estaba lejos. Por eso lo siguió. No tenía que preguntar nada más.

— ¿En qué planeta te gustaría que viviera nuestro hijo?— preguntó con cierta melancolía— hay tantos en el universo… o mejor aún, en que universo te gustaría que naciera, o en que espacio, en que dimensión, en que vida te gustaría. Y de qué color seria.

Lady sonrió, se levantó, andaba descalza y el gabán cubrió su desnudes. Lo abrazó y se lo dijo.

— Ahora lo sé, por eso te seguí— Vergil siguió mirando el mar negro, el espacio y las estrellas amarillas y la luna verde. En su mente se quedaron flotando las palabras de Lady y su aliento en la garganta le impidió contestarle lo que ella ya sabía.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Y con esto termino la edición y el fic, una disculpa por todo el tiempo que deje esto a la deriva y valiéndome pito, pero no tenía tiempo… y bueno. Eso es todo. La edición bendita. Y bueno, a mi forma de ver, esté es el mejor capítulo de los tres. Espero poder editar el otro que tenía por aquí, pero ahora ando trabajando en otros proyectos y con fics de Tekken por si les importa. (Ok mi cochina publicidad)**_

_**Gracias de nuevo ^_^**_

**////////////////////**

En el camino se encontraron con un par de demonios que en instantes Vergil despachó sin esfuerzo. Lady se sentía inútil al no poder ayudar. El camino era cada vez más largo e interminable. Descansaban por ratos y seguían la marcha. No hablaban mucho después de lo que sucedió, era en vano decir algo cuando cada una de las cosas fueron demostradas. Lady estaba extraña, como si lo que viviera fuera un sueño o una pesadilla en su defecto. Llegaron a la entrada de una cueva, donde dormía una de las criaturas del inframundo más peligrosas. Pero era necesario pasar esa cueva y su guardián.

Vergil explicó su plan a Lady, no entendía atendía, creía que era conveniente otro camino. Obviamente Vergil no escuchó y Lady… era muy testaruda. Después de una pelea de media hora, ambos combinaron sus planes. Ingresaron con cautela.

El sitio estaba oscuro, Lady se guiaba por la mano y la voz de Vergil que tenía la habilidad de un felino al observarle detalladamente en la oscuridad. Tropezó dos veces sin quererlo, Vergil se incomodó y la regañó más de tres veces por el mismo error. Lady no sabia si reír o pelear, era divertido a su manera. Siempre quería que las cosas resultaran como quería. Se preguntó si su padre soportó tanto esa egolatría.

— Más adelante debe estar la criatura dormida, dicen, qué sólo despertara el día del juicio final en la tierra—explicó Vergil— así que, de aquí en adelante procura tener mas cuidado.

De la cueva comenzó a emanar un olor pestilente. Picaba la nariz y los charcos de algo que no era agua la incomodaron y no soportó las ganas de vomitar. Vergil con una mueca de descontento volvió a expresar su molestia. A buena hora se le ocurrió traer a una mujer y encima en estado. Un ligero viento o un ronquido lo mantuvieron alerta, pegó su oreja a las paredes mohosas y putrefactas, atino que la criatura dormía y estaba cerca. Se adelantó unos pasos en lo que Lady se recuperaba. Había llegado a un acantilado, donde abajo dormía la bestia. El camino era angosto. Atravesar la cueva requeriría de equilibrio y mucha paciencia, porque era larga. Regresó donde su mujer. Y explicó.

— ¿Podrás…?— preguntó él.

— Como preguntas esas cosas, ya estoy aquí… claro que podré, después de todo parece que será mi última aventura…

Vergil sintió un poco de pena. No había otro remedio para cambiar el destino. Lady sin duda era interesante de cierta manera, pero le faltaba más madurez. La vio arreglarse un poco el cabello, sacudió su falda y lo miró, sonrió natural y siguió. El pasillo era pequeño y rodear el acantilado le daba vértigo.

— Se ve mal, ¿verdad?

Lady no dijo nada, tomo instintivamente del brazo a Vergil y caminaron por el sendero.

— Mi madre me decía que cuando tuviera miedo, sólo cantara o recordara algo que me gustara mucho, yo solía nombrar todas las frutas y animales que concia—decía Lady, avanzando con cuidado. Vergil apretaba su mano de una manera agresiva, pero ella no se quejó— ¿te molesta si lo hago ahora?

— ¿Tienes miedo?

— Si, creo que es la primera vez, supongo que no por mí…—Lady reconoció.

— Por mi no hay problema…

Lady empezó a contar las frutas empezando por la A, arándano, banana… etc. Por un momento Vergil tropezó, y varias piedras cayeron al barranco. Esperaba no despertar a la bestia. Se pegaban contra la pared. Rió, Lady olvidó el nombre de un animal con H.

— Hipopótamo—dijo Vergil

— Hipogrifo

— Ese no es una animal

— Sí, es mitológico

— Pues no los invoques, aquí hay bastantes—rieron después

La salida o entrada se divisaba a kilómetros. El olor desaparecía poco a poco. Y un grupo de golondrinas salieron del hueco negro los asustaron, volaron sobre ellos, alrededor de toda la cueva para salir por un orificio en lo que era el techo de la cueva. Lady tembló al verlas volar, se tambaleó por un momento, quedó con un pie en el aire y Vergil la atrajo. Lady se sonrojó y no pudo evitar darle un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Cómo quieres que se llame?— preguntó ella al sentirse segura. Vergil no contestó, no era ni el momento ni el lugar. Pero a ella no pareció importarle su silencio y siguió— Si es niña, me gustaría llamarla como mi madre, si es niño… no sé, nunca pensé en ser madre. Aun que, es algo extraño…

///////////

Trish se cansó de caminar tanto. Había pasado medio día, pero como en el infierno el tiempo es relativo, no sabían donde estaban o que hacían.

— Ese trabajo lo tenias que hacer tú—le gritó a Dante que husmeaba en un pasillo— vamos… esa premonición tuya me dejo muy extrañada. ¿Crees que tu hermano sea capas de eso?

— Y más…

— Entonces no haces esto por ayudarlos, ahora lo haces por…

— Tú crees que le conviene tener otro heredero. Si propuse traer a Lady a donde quería fue por algo. Ustedes las mujeres son necias y tercas, siempre hacen su voluntad, se dejan llevar por sus impulsos por eso les pasa lo que les pasa. Yo creía todo de ti o de Lucia pero nunca de Lady y menos con mi hermano.

— Ahora lo veo… estás celoso

— Mis calzones con los celos, de que habría de estarlo— la miró fijamente. Trish agachó la mirada y se arrepintió. Dante la tomó de la cintura. Apartó un par de cabellos de su rostro y la besó.

Minutos mas tarde continuaron la búsqueda.

//////////

El obstáculo fue superado sin ningún problema. Cuando Lady tocó a tierra firme se dejo caer, cansada, esperaba que el estrés desapareciera. Miró el cielo con su la luna, la noche que les alcanzaba. Odiaba el infierno, impredecible en su espacio.

— ¿Falta mucho?

— Un poco, respondió serio, observó a su alrededor, descansaron un momento y después siguieron la marcha.

— Ciento como si, te conociera de muchos años atrás— dijo Lady enredando su brazo izquierdo con el derecho de Vergil. Él se mantenía frío y distante, no demostró lo nervioso que estaba cuando ella lo tocó y más cuando se comportaba de esa manera; cariñosa.

Desconocía sobre ese tema, pues jamás tuvo una, aunque pretendientes no faltaban, unas demonio, otras humanas, sin embargo, tenía mejores cosas que hacer. Lady al contrario no parecía exigir nada. Lo único que buscaba era tranquilidad y si para conseguirla había que atravesar el infierno lo haría. Le había dicho que quería que su hijo creciera y tuviera lo que ella no. No quería que sufriera como ella o Dante o peor aun, su padre. Lady no dejaba de hablar, hablaba de su vida y cosas comunes, hasta las travesuras y los secretos escondidos en un cajón que nadie conocía, pero que se los podría regalar a Vergil si quería, o de los planetas que compró en las rebajas de una tienda y las cuerdas de su voz, y esas primaveras que guarda debajo de su almohada con los sueños que consiguió en un viaje al a nunca jamás. Lady y los peluches que compró su madre y un conejo que atesoraba y que perdió. Lo mala que era en historia y ciencias naturales, odiaba la biología, pero cuando veía animales heridos, quería estudiar veterinaria. De las veces que lloró cuando hacía frío y cada mes se desvelaba viendo películas de acción y en secreto algunas de amor. O cuando estaba muy deprimida se atarragaba de helado y pay de manzana, mandaba al diablo a los clientes y los sueños de casarse de blanco.

Vergil no dijo nada, escuchó sin mostrar atención, pero cada cosa se le grababa en la cabeza y sonreía de vez en cuando con lo de los colores pastel en la ropa interior. Y se preguntó por qué Akrham nunca le contó sobre su única hija. Estaba mal, por que él no tenía mucho que contar o mejor dicho, no quería. No habría manera, era imposible creer…

Se cansó de hablar y se durmió en el hombro de Vergil mientras descansaban. Su respiración lo adormilaba, pero tenía que estar alerta. El aroma de Lady lo cautivó y se quedo dormido a su lado, sentados detrás de una gran montaña que llevaba a muchos lados pero ninguno que les interesará.

O los sueños se mezclaron entre sí, o algo coordinó sus pensamientos. Despertaron al mismo tiempo por el llanto de un bebe. Se miraron confundidos y Lady contó su sueño. Vergil no respondió, estaba aterrado. La misma casa, el viento y el atardecer. La luna devora a los habitantes y una niña diminuta sale de las manos de Vergil y cae al suelo, desesperado intenta encontrarla en medio de la gente que corre. Y Lady muestra sus manos vacías y llora, mientras sus ojos toman la forma de la luna y esta empieza a comer a la gente, y el llanto de un bebe los despierta.

— Sueños, siempre son reflejo de nuestras emociones… ¿puede que sea niña?

— Puede no nacer— dijo, con el mismo hermetismo con el que miraba la vida.

Lady se ofendió, se apartó por un momento, miró su rostro que no decía nada.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Fue un decir

— ¡Pues no digas eso!— gritó furiosa, apretó los puños conteniéndose de no golpearlo. Amaba a ese hijo suyo y a veces no entendía las palabras de Vergil. Era siempre tan distante y a veces lo desconocía, como esta vez.

Vergil cambió su postura y la ignoró. Aquel comentario no lo hizo adrede pero sabía que seria lo mejor.

Al mundo no viene la gente a sufrir, pensó Vergil. Las cosas son distintas, es duro vivir teniendo todo. La muerte siempre fue tan reflexiva y la salida más efectiva. La muerte era algo que Vergil anhelaba y envidiaba a los humanos. Envidiaba a Lady que moriría vieja, casada con hijos, pero no a su lado. Si ese crió nacía, independientemente de las cosas que sucedieran, no tendría una vida normal. Huiría, se escondería como lo hizo él y su hermano. Esperaría una tarde para ser mayor de edad y huir de casa para buscar lo que llamaría su destino. Esa no era la vida que quería para nadie y menos para un hijo suyo. Pensando un poco en Lady, sin duda estaba seguro que sería una excelente madre, un tanto chiflada, pero era buena. Ahora estaba llorando por que aseguraba que él no quería nada de esto. Odio su mitad humana, qué era eso que sentía que lo llevo a abrazar a Lady y confortarla en sus brazos, con palabras alentadoras y de ¿amor? Él también podía sentir amor. Tanto que las paredes del infierno se derretirían con escuchar el ritmo de su corazón, con la temperatura de su cuerpo, listo para otro de esos encuentros que lo dejaban agotado y su mente en blanco. Acarició su piel, desabotonó despacio la blusa, acarició sus pechos, los lamió despacio, ella no se quejó. No la desnudo, metió su mano bajo de la licra negra y la pantaleta, la penetró con sus dedos. No dejo de mirar sus gestos, el palpitar en su pecho, la forma en como movía su cuerpo. Ese vaivén pausado. Ella lo miró desconcertada y lo besó, lamió sus labios y las mejillas y una de sus manos alcanzó su miembro.

No hicieron el amor, sólo eran juegos que iniciaba esa parte humana y decadente que quería matar Vergil. Sentía tan miserable aquellas emociones, el ser humano era tan complejo. Y la lucha interna continuaba, rompiendo sus defensas y lo poco de cordura que su madre le heredó. Pronto, rápido, tenía que acabar con la farsa y la melancolía innecesaria de una vida que no necesitaba, o más bien le aterraba.

Contar cuentos, fabulas, anhelos, desesperadamente encontrar una manera de sobrevivir, con amor, con dolor. ¿Eso era la vida humana?

¡No quería que ese hijo naciera!

La ayudó a levantarse y la llevó a toda a prisa al lugar que les esperaba. Corrieron tan rápido que despertaron a los demonios aledaños, provocando una pelea a sangre fría. Vergil los destruía con furia, desquitó su rabia. Lady tenía más fuerzas y le ayudó un poco, lo que enfureció a Vergil. Al final de destruirlos y correr a un lugar más seguro, le gritó.

— ¡Te dije que te quedaras a salvo y no lucharas!

— No soy de la clase espectadora, soy una guerrera, ¿Qué no vez?

— ¡Haz lo que te digo y cállate!— le sentenció de un grito que juraría que afuera en la tierra se escuchó. Lady volvió a llorar, una rabia interna la consumió, no soportó más y se le fue encima.

Dio dos golpes en el rostro y le escupió a la cara.

— Me importa un carajo si eres el padre de mi hijo… sigues siendo ese… ese de siempre

— No pensaste eso hace un par de minutos. Eres humana y eso no lo podré cambiar— Lady le dio un puñetazo, Vergil detuvo su muñeca y la acorralo en una pared rasposa, haciendo que se lastimara la espalda— no vuelvas a tocarme

— Déjame… me duele

— Te duele… es poco, no sabes lo que es el dolor

— ¿A que me trajiste? Creí que querías ayudarme

— Esto no es por ti, zorra— Lady se enfureció más y lo pateó en el abdomen, mandándolo lejos de ella.

Lady se quejaba del dolor en la espalda y Vergil del estómago, pues la chica le sacó el aire.

— De verdad no te entiendo y lo peor es que en realidad me enamore de ti— dijo temblando sus labios, acorralándose ella misma, abrazando a Kalinna— tengo tanto miedo ahora…

— Levántate que nos hace falta un tramo

— No, ya no confió en ti

— Muy bien, así funciona el sistema emocional de los humanos, creen a ciegas, se desilusionan y continúan confiando estupidamente

Lady lo miró, estaba frente a ella, tendiéndole la mano, pero no se movió. Al contrario, le apuntó con la bazuca.

— Ya sé que si te disparó no te pasa nada… pero puede que mi orgullo quede limpio— Vergil se desesperó y la levanto tirando de su brazo libre.

— Es el infierno, perdona—le dijo abrazándola con la misma calidez que hacia hace rato atrás. Lady lloró en su hombro y una vez más creyó.

Camino al anfiteatro como lo llamaba Vergil, Lady no habló se sentía mal de la pelea que habían tenido y pensaba en una vida de amor y odio. Se estaba cansando y algo en su interior le decía que buscara un lugar mejor; huir de Vergil.

— ¡Eres un idiota!— gritó de pronto, Vergil siguió caminando— Idiota, idiota, serás mucho más que Dante, serás el mejor en el infierno, pero eres un idiota… y te amo estúpido…— se detuvo en el camino, llorando de nuevo— no quiero sentir nada por ti, no eres de fiar, lo sé, que puedo esperar de alguien que estuvo emparentado con mi padre… ¡Quisiera odiarte! Tanto que reviente con el odio y ser maldita por la eternidad por odiarte, tanto, tanto hasta que en mi muerte tu nombre sea un conjuro de mala suerte, odio, necesito eso para huir y salvar mi vida— su llanto era copioso, las cascadas en sus mejillas no paraban, no sabia que mas decir— vas a matarme, algo que no conozco me lo dice… aquí adentro, en mi corazón y dentro de mi… quieres matarnos— Vergil se detuvo en seco, miró por encima de su hombro a una Lady furiosa. Sus ojos parecían cambiar de tono, la odio también por desearla, odio su cuerpo por llamarla y a su corazón por no admitir que la amaba.

Durante el trayecto, ninguna palabra dijeron. Pero Lady hablaba sola o eso pensó Vergil, en realidad hablaba con su hijo. Y eso lo conmovió a tal extremo que quería darse cien tiros en la cabeza y las orejas para no oírla.

— …Iremos al parque de diversiones, después compraremos muchos dulces, te llevaré al mismo jardín donde me llevaba mi madre, comeremos todos los domingos en ese lugar. ¡Ah!, te enseñare a leer antes de que entres a la escuela. ¿Qué color será tu preferido? No importa, hay tantos que no sabrás cual elegir… Iremos al mar, sí, el mar es un reflejo del cielo, así que los podrás visitar a los dos al mismo tiempo.

— Quieres callarte— el infierno volvía loca a Lady.

— No

— Lo pedí de buena manera

— No quiero, deja de darme ordenes Vergil

— …Llegamos

Lady se calló, miró una enorme puerta de metal con símbolos góticos y muchas frases en lenguas desconocidas. Buscó el brazo de Vergil, estaba un poco contrariada.

— Vas a esperarme aquí— le indicó y venía otra pelea, pues Lady no quería— más adentro es peligroso, regresare, lo sabes…

— No es por eso, pero… este lugar— miró a su alrededor, tenía la similitud de un pantano solitario y un panteón nocturno. Sobre el suelo había restos de cadáveres y huesos, el aroma una vez más no era confortable— ¿Dónde me quedo?

Vergil le indicó un rincón bajo un árbol que misteriosamente era blanco y curiosamente en vez de hojas, caía nieve— hace un poco de frío, pero estarás segura, a los demonios no les gusta— Lady resignada, se marchó, sin antes protestar.

Vergil desapareció, la soledad y el frío del lugar impacientaron a Lady. Si no estuviera en el estado en que estaba, no temería nada. Abrazó a Kalinna y espero…

Sentada bajo el árbol, se hizo un ovillo y esperó. No sabía lo que haría exactamente, se arrepentía a cada minuto por confiar en él, pero no tenia otra alternativa. Tampoco confinaba en Dante.

////////////////////////////////////

— Linda luna de miel se les ocurrió tener… Viaje redondo al infierno por un precio módico, su vida… llame a Dante reservaciones gratis, ja— dijo Dante caminando después de haber matado a varios demonios, dejando un rastro de sangre y restos por todos lados.

Trish estaba al pendiente, buscaba con desesperación a Lady, hubiera gritado de no ser por la intuición de Dante e ir en la misma dirección por donde pasaron. Pero lo hicieron con mayor velocidad. El instinto de Trish nunca fallaba.

////////////////////////////////

Soñar siempre era confortable, perderse en las ideas surrealistas. Vivir, siempre, respirar cada partícula contaminada y llena de vida. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que su hija, por que estaba segura, lo sabia, seria una hermosa niña, con los ojos característicos de su madre y el cabello platinado de su padre; que viviera, que corriera por la tierra, que se posara en las nubes y bailara en el cielo. Abrazó su abdomen inconscientemente, la nieve caía del árbol, cubriéndola sin darse cuenta. Hasta que quedó inconsciente. La nieve era suave, como la confortable colcha de casa. Y pensó en su madre, la añoraba, quería preguntarle. Algún día esperaba verla de nuevo, tal vez en la mirada de su hija.

No escuchó los pasos, ni la frialdad con que rebanaron su vientre y sus ojos quedaran abiertos cuando Vergil la llamó.

Yamato sangraba, pintaba la nieve, un pedazo se convertía en ataúd de hielo o cristal. Lady miraba a un extremo donde entraba la luz y se miraba el cielo, creía que un ángel bajaba. Sus manos entrelazas sobre su pecho y su vientre con una cavidad profunda, donde se podía observar un punto perdido, un punto que comenzaba a tener forma humana. Vergil miró serio y sin sentido. Vio la puerta de dónde salió, luces luminosas lo llamaban. Sabía que no podría pasar algo así. Lady se quedaría soñando y nunca sabría que paso, dudaría si era real. Su sangre corría a largas distancias, podría alimentar a la mayoría en este sitio. Pero no, ella se quedaría enterrada hasta la eternidad y más allá. Vergil construyó un hermoso féretro y un retiro digno. La nieve nunca dejaría de caer y el árbol nunca moriría, nadie se acercaría a molestarla. Y quien lo hiciera, cortaría su cabeza, ella era importante, especial, lo fue, la quiso tanto, tanto para matarla. Para que no fuese parte del dolor de su madre, del suyo mismo y del que posiblemente el idiota de Dante, que cargaría con la pobre Trish. Su hija lo miraría todas las noches desde su cuna, se imaginaria su voz y el recorrido a la escuela. Hay mismo, la visitaría todas las veces que quisiera y el día que muriera, terminaría en esa misma fosa de cristal, abrazándolas, resurgiendo en otra vida, en otra época, con otros nombres, los tres juntos, una familia. Donde mirarían el azul del cielo que se mezclaba en aquel orificio donde pasaba el sol una vez al mes, donde caía sin querer una gota de lluvia, de lo que dependía el árbol para vida tener. Tomó a Kalinna y la sepultó a un lado bajo la nieve. Por si un día la quería observar y recordar sus hazañas.

— Ella no tendría que estar en el infierno— le dijo una voz— ella tendría que ir con su madre, al cielo, no aquí contigo, eres egoísta— Vergil sonrió irónico.

— Ella fue mi mujer, la tradición es que una mujer siempre tiene que ser sepultada cerca de su esposo, ella se quedara aquí, por que yo jamás podré ir al cielo, como ira una día Dante a ver a mi madre…

La nieve caía sobre el cristal y un par de gotas convertidas en estalactitas adornaron los ojos de Lady.

//////////////////////

Fue muy tarde cuando Dante llegó una semana después con Trish, la puerta estaba cerrada y no parecía haber algún indicio de algo. El árbol blanco resaltaba el sitio, tan hermoso, ahora crecían buganvilias. Trish se admiró de la belleza y curiosa se acerco. Dante le advirtió un par de cosas que una vez no atendió.

Un gritó ahogado la derribo. Tragó saliva y un llanto siniestro despertó al infierno.

La caja de cristal conservaba su belleza, sus ojos, a su hija y al tiempo con ese recuerdo amargo de la confianza.

Dante odio más Vergil, más que Lady. Intentó romper el cristal, pero era imposible. Arriba la lapida rezaba: "_Mary Sparda, por que el tiempo no desaparezca tus ojos y el sueño que guardas en tus entrañas"_

Dante desapareció en busca de Vergil. Trish seguía intentando abrir el cristal, pero era imposible. Vio los ojos abiertos de Lady, con un semblante feliz, asustado.

— ¡Lady!

//////////////////

El tiempo corrió aprisa como siempre. Y la vida siguió más dura. El tiempo no descompuso su rostro y mantuvo con seguridad a su hija. En el infierno, la tumba de Mary Sparda era conocida, pero nadie se atrevía a pararse cerca, estaba maldito por Vergil. Ya no importó, por qué una noche de otoño, cuando las lunas son intensas en el mar. Vergil murió. Antes contó a su hermano lo que sucedió ese día. Estaba arrepentido. El tiempo le reflejó su delito y su conciencia reclamó paz. Así que, él mismo, sin durarlo, regresó al infierno. A mirar a su querida Mary como las veces que tenía tiempo y quería verla. Se dejo caer a un costado, la abrazó como se lo había prometido aquella vez y esperó a que el efecto del árbol y la nieve lo durmiera. Cerró sus ojos y los de Lady. Ya no había nada que ver, rodeó su vientre, cubrió con una mano a su hija, no tenía nada que esperar. Tal vez si podría morir o aparentar hacerlo, quizá durante el mismo sueño, el construiría su propia tumba.

_**////////////////////////**_

_**Al fin terminé, edite y eso. Cualquier cosa será bienvenida ^^ Gracias por el tiempo.**_

_**Bye**_


End file.
